Rescue, Rescue, Rescue!
Rescue, Rescue, Rescue is the 7th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Baby Jaguar Summary Dora and Boots hear three cries for "help". They discover that their friends, Baby Jaguar, Isa, and Benny are in terrible danger. The duo must save their friends. But Boots, Baby Jaguar, and Isa panic every time they see something dangerous, so Dora teaches them how to take five deep breaths and then think calmly on what they should do. Now take some deep breaths, nice and slow, one, two, three, GO! Review Dora looks for Boots using her binoculars Abeula gave her as a present. Boots was up in the tree and waves. Boots joins Dora. Suddenly they heard a "meow, meow, meow". Dora heard someone in trouble. Dora looks through the binoculars and sees Baby Jaguar stuck in the tree. He was hanging by his itty bitty paws off the edge of the branch. But then, Dora heard someone else who is in trouble. Dora looks through the binoculars and saw that Isa fell into a sand hole and she couldn't get out of there because it was too slippery. All of a sudden, Dora & Boots saw someone else in trouble. Dora and Boots both go "Uh-oh" and Dora looks through the binoculars and saw Benny and his hot air balloon. Benny had a hole in his balloon and was losing altitude. Benny and his balloon landed on top of the gooey geyser and there was sticky pink goo all around him. This has been a castastrophe. Dora & Boots had to rescue Baby Jaguar, Isa and Benny and they weren't sure who to save first. Baby Jaguar meows out loud. Dora gasps and saw that the branch Baby jaguar was hanging on was about to break apart and was about to fall into the pickers and thorns. Dora goes "Ahhh!" and then she & Boots realized that Baby Jaguar needed to be rescued first. So, Dora & Boots had to run as fast as they can. Dora & Boots still couldn't make it to Baby Jaguar. Dora & Boots had to find a quick route to take so they can rescue Baby Jaguar. They had to find a secret shortcut. Boots panics and asks "How do we find the secret shortcut!?". Dora had to calm Boots down by taking a deep breath to relax. Dora & Boots asked Map. Map tells them that the door to the secret shortcut was behind a bush. He says that Dora & Boots had to clap their hands to make it appear. Dora & Boots clapped their hands and soon the bushes split in half and a blue door opens up high. Dora & Boots use the secret shortcut passageway and it took them straight to Baby Jaguar. Baby Jaguar gets scared and Dora saw that he was slipping. Dora and Boots panic again and knows that Baby Jaguar will fall into the pickers and thorns if they don't find a safe way to rescue him. Dora calms Boots down by taking a deep breath to relax. Dora had a plan on how they can rescue Baby Jaguar. There were 2 pictures. 1 picture had Dora & Boots catching Baby Jaguar with the net and the other picture had Dora & Boots getting the net out of Backpack. The first thing they had to do was get the net out of Backpack and then they had to catch Baby Jaguar with the net. Now that Dora & Boots had a plan, they had to do the plan in the correct order. Dora & Boots get the net out from Backpack and then Dora catches the net. Baby Jaguar couldn't hold on much longer. Dora & Boots had to run to Baby Jaguar. They held the net out and reached up and then as they branch broke, Dora and Boots caught Baby Jaguar in the net. Baby Jaguar was saved but Benny and Isa were still in trouble. Benny was still stuck on top of the gooey geyser and Isa still can't get out of the sand hole. Dora, Boots and Baby Jaguar had to figure out who to save next. Suddenly, sand ants started coming. Isa saw them and screams "Eeeek!". Dora, Boots and Baby Jaguar had to save Isa next. Dora, Boots and Baby Jaguar use a bicycle built for 2 with a basket at the front. Baby Jaguar rode in the basket, Boots sat the front of the bike and Dora sat the back of the bike. They wore bike helmets and pedaled to the sand hole. The sand ants started to approach Isa. Baby Jaguar scratches the ground. Boots saw the sand ants and started to panic. Dora had to calm down Boots and Baby Jaguar. They took a deep breath and a deep breath out. Dora had a plan on how they can rescue Isa who's stuck in the sand hole. There were 3 pictures. 1 picture had Dora & Boots putting the ladder down the hole, a 2nd picture had Isa out of the hole and a 3rd picture had Dora & Boots getting the ladder out of Backpack. Dora & Boots had to begin their plan by getting the ladder out of Backpack. The next thing Dora & Boots had to do is put the ladder down the hole and then Isa is out of the hole. After putting the 2nd rescue plan in the correct order, Dora & Boots have to actually do the plan by getting the ladder from Backpack. Next they put the ladder down the hole. Isa had to climb up the ladder fast. Isa climbs faster up the ladder and in no time Isa was out of the sand hole. The sand ants go "awww man!" and they grumble away into their sand ant hole. Isa was saved just in time. They were about to celebrate when they realized that someone was still in trouble. Dora shouts by saying "Benny!" and she looks through the binoculars and saw that the gooey geyser is getting ready to go ker sploosh. Dora, Boots, Baby Jaguar and Isa had to rescue Benny super fast. They took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. After taking a deep breath, Dora, Boots, Baby Jaguar and Isa started running on foot but they needed to go faster. Suddenly, a rocket car speeds along. Tico was driving a supersonic rocket car. Dora, Boots and Isa told him "Para" for "stop". Tico stops his rocket car and Dora, Boots, Baby Jaguar and Isa climbed inside. Isa sat up front, Dora and Boots sat in the back with baby Jaguar in a car seat. Tico had to press down all 5 levers to start his rocket car. After counting to 5 in Spanish, the rocket car went super fast through the forest. It even zoomed past Swiper. Swiper spins around and gets dizzy. In no time, Tico drives Dora, Boots, Isa and Baby Jaguar to Benny who was still stuck on top of the gooey geyser. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Benny was starting to shake. The gooey geyser was getting ready to go kersploosh. They had to rescue Benny from the gooey geyser. Isa couldn't reach him because there was too much sticky goo in the way. Benny gets scared. Boots, Baby Jaguar and Isa got into a panic. Dora calmed them out by taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Dora had one more rescue plan on how they can rescue Benny the bull. There were 4 pictures which means it'll take 4 steps to save Benny. The 1st picture had Dora pumping Benny's balloon with the pump, The 2nd picture had Dora putting sticky tape on the hole in the balloon, the 3rd picture had Dora & Boots getting the sticky tape and pump from Backpack and the 4th picture had Benny and his balloon out of the gooey geyser. Dora & Boots had to start their rescue plan by getting the pump and sticky tape out of Backpack. The next thing they had to do is tape up the hole in the balloon with sticky tape. The 3rd thing they had to do is pump up the balloon with lots of air with the pump. And finally Benny and his balloon will float up and out of the gooey geyser. Benny knew that the gooey geyser is going to go kersploosh. Dora & Boots not only had to be faster than fast. They go rescue Benny super fast. So, Dora & Boots get out the sticky tape and the pump from Backpack. Next they have to fix the hole in Benny's balloon with sticky tape. Dora quickly puts 2 pieces of tape on the hole in the balloon forming an "X", MPAA's Adult rating logo, and then a circle is drawn around the X, forming MPAA's Adult rating logo, called "X". The text below the "X" circle reads "NO ONE UNDER 17 ADMITTED" and below that "AGE LIMIT MAY VARY IN CERTAIN AREAS". The text "THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BEEN RATED" appears at the top. The balloon is now green with a yellow stripe. The "X" is now black, and the circle outline is now red. The Circle X is now on the yellow stripe. Looks similar to the 1970 MPAA X Rating ID. Dora was about to pump the balloon when they heard Swiper the fox approaching. Dora, Boots, Benny, isa and Baby Jaguar stopped Swiper. But as Swiper walks away, his foot gets stuck in the goo. Swiper gets his foot out of the goo but makes tracks with his right foot as he walks away. Isa noticed the gooey geyser is getting ready to go kersploosh. Benny suggested that Dora should pump up the balloon now. Dora did so and as the balloon got filled up with lots of air, the balloon started to rise. Benny's balloon gets out of the goo and the gooey geyser went kersploosh. Benny was saved at last. And that was where Dora & Boots rescued Baby Jaguar from the prickers and thorns, Isa from the sand hole and Benny from the gooey geyser. Trivia *Backpack and Map sing their songs very fast. *Map shows the secret shortcut and the Fiesta Trio clap their hands. *The ending theme from Season 1 & Season 2 plays. *Even though Dora is scared, she doesn't panic like the rest of her friends. *This is the 59th episode of the show. *Even though some adult films are rated X, Dora the Explorer was rated TV-Y. *The "Circle X" on the balloon might be a reference to MPAA's adult rating "X" logo. Character Find Baby Red Fish Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video